Los Dos Extremos del Santuario
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡¡TERMINADA! Después de un año, los chicos de bronce vuelven al Santuario y... Mu actúa misteriosamente, Aioria de mal humor, y Afrodita renunció! ¿Que demonios pasa? Todo comienza en el cumpleaños de Aldebarán...
1. C1: El León Ruge

CAPÍTULO 1: EL LEÓN RUGE  
  
Ya había pasado un mes desde el final del invierno, y se acercaba el cumpleaños de Aldebarán de Tauro. Sobre el Santuario de Grecia pasó un avión, entre cuyos pasajeros se incluían cinco muchachos y una joven, todos japoneses.  
  
-¿Falta mucho para llegar, Hyoga?-  
  
-Si me vuelves a preguntar, te golpearé, ¿entendiste?-  
  
-Sí, pero, ¿falta mucho para llegar?-  
  
-Te lo advertí...-  
  
-Espera, Hyoga... no te impacientes con Seiya- dijo Ikki- si quieren pelear háganlo afuera...-  
  
-Muy gracioso, Ikki- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Falta poco, Seiya- dijo Shun - mira: desde aquí se puede ver el santuario...-  
  
-Wow- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¡Que hermosa vista!- dijo Miho.  
  
Los cinco caballeros de Bronce y Miho llegaron al aeropuerto, donde fueron recibidos por Kiki, el aprendiz de Mu de Aries, y se dirigieron con él hacia el Santuario  
  
-Aioria me pidió que viniera por ustedes, porque él está muy ocupado...como quiera lo van a ver ahorita... dijo que los llevara directo al santuario porque necesita hablar con ustedes... ¡vaya sorpresa que se va a dar Aldebarán!... es el mejor amigo de mi maestro Mu....- y siguió hablando y hablando (ya saben como es él...)  
  
Llegaron al pie de la escalera que llevaba a la casa de Aries, donde Aioria los estaba esperando.  
  
-Gracias, Kiki- dijo Aioria- ya te puedes ir...tal vez Saga y Camus necesitan ayuda...-  
  
-Claro- dijo Kiki, y desapareció.  
  
-Bien- continuó Aioria- me da mucho gusto verlos, niños...-  
  
-¿Niños?- interrumpió Ikki de mal humor- ¿acaso te crees superior a...?- pero su hermano lo interrumpió.  
  
-Calma, Ikki-  
  
-Mis disculpas, Ikki- dijo Aioira  
  
-Aioria- dijo Seiya- ¿y que nos ibas a decir de la fiesta?-  
  
-Ah, si, la fiesta... Atena pidió prestada una casa grande cerca de aquí... así que ahí vamos a hacer la fiesta... Atena le va a pedir a Aldebarán que vaya ahí, para que no sospeche nada...- dijo Aioria, muy alegre. Todos sonrieron, menos Ikki, que seguía cruzado de brazos y murmuraba '¡que tontería...!'  
  
-Ikki, ¿qué te sucede?- quiso saber Shun. Ikki estaba a punto de decir que no quería estar en esa estúpida fiesta, cuando Seiya preguntó.  
  
-¿Y quienes están invitados?-  
  
-Muchas personas- contestó Aioria- ustedes, para empezar, luego los caballeros de oro, por supuesto, y también vendrán algunas chicas: Marin, Shaina, Juneth, Shunrei, Hilda y su hermana, algunas amigas de ellas...-  
  
-Wow- dijo Seiya. Ikki cambió un poco su concepto de la fiesta, y pensó que tal vez valdría la pena ir...  
  
-Ah, sí, casi lo olvido- dijo Aioria- preparamos un departamento con cinco cuartos para ustedes... y Miho puede quedarse con Marin-.  
  
-Gracias, Aioria- dijo Miho, sonriendo.  
  
-Aquí está la dirección- dijo Aioria dándole un papel a Shiryu.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Shiryu en nombre de los demás.  
  
Los cinco se dirigieron a donde Aioria les había indicado. Seiya pensaba en la comida que se serviría en la fiesta...y, aunque no lo quería aceptar, en Miho... se preguntaba como se vería con vestido de noche y todo... Hyoga pensaba en cierta jovencita que vendría de Asgard... Shiryu no tenía mente más que para Shunrei y su cita romántica...Ikki, bueno, pensaba en alguien más, a parte del alcohol que consumiría... pero Shun, a pesar de que su corazón le dio un salto al escuchar el nombre de June, pensaba en algo muy distinto. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho Kiki? El mejor amigo de Aldebarán era...Mu, no Aioria. Entonces, ¿porqué no estaba organizando la fiesta de su mejor amigo?  
  
-Aioria- dijo Shun, deteniéndolo, ya que se dirigía con Miho a casa de Marín- ¿dónde está Mu?-.  
  
El rostro de Aioria cambió por completo. Arrugó la frente.  
  
-¿Porqué?- preguntó bruscamente, sin voltear a ver a Shun.  
  
-Porque...- Shun dudó- porque es extraño que no haya venido a saludarnos, estando su casa tan cerca...-  
  
-No sé- dijo Aioria- vayan si quieren a la casa de Aries, aunque no creo que lo encuentre... últimamente ha estado paseándose en donde no debe...-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Olvídenlo, ¿quieren?- dijo Aioria- los veré esta noche...- y se fue con Miho.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Hyoga.  
  
-No sé- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Vaya, ni Ikki se enoja así, hasta miedo me dió- dijo Seiya- ¿creen que deberíamos ir a la casa de Aries?-  
  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos Ikki.  
  
-Miren: la casa de Aries se ve vacía. Tal vez Mu está ocupado con los asuntos de la fiesta...-  
  
-Debo admitir que tienes razón- dijo Seiya. Ikki sonrió.  
  
-Vámonos, que no hemos dormido, y no queremos que esta noche nos vean con ojeras, ¿verdad?- dijo Ikki con una sonrisa malvada.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
En el departamento, Shun comenzó a desempacar mientras los otros caballeros dormían en sus habitaciones. Se preguntaba porqué Aioria estaba tan enfadado con Mu. Tal vez éste no le había ayudado con los preparativos de la fiesta, o tal vez estaba saliendo con Marin...Bah, no importa. Esta noche vería de nuevo a June.  
  
Alguien tocó la puerta.  
  
-Adelante- dijo Shun. Seiya entró. Shun apretó sus labios, y controló todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cara, esforzándose por no reír. Seiya traía puesto un traje, corbata, zapatos y se había peinado.  
  
-¿Cómo me veo?- dijo Seiya mirándolo con miedo.  
  
-B...bien- dijo Shun, aún aguantándose la risa.  
  
-¿No te vas a cambiar?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-En un momento- dijo Shun- no...encuentro...mi...zapato...-dijo mientras buscaba debajo de la cama. Tomó su maleta y la vació sobre el piso. El zapato extraviado apareció.  
  
Una vez que Shun se bañó, vistió y peinó, él y Seiya fueron a ver como iban los demás. Ya todos estaban listos, incluso Ikki, y se veían muy elegantes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
En la fiesta...  
  
Aldebarán estaba feliz. Jamás se había imaginado que sus amigos lo hayan sorprendido así.  
  
En la fiesta había muchas personas. Como dijo Aioria, todos los caballeros dorados estaban ahí. Shun miró a su alrededor. Mu iba con una joven de cabellos castaños, cortos, aunque no alcanzó a distinguir su rostro. Saga iba con su esposa Karla, y Kanon con su esposa Sandra. Máscara Mortal y Shura no habían llevado pareja. Aioria iba con Marín, que se veía muy bella sin la máscara de amazona que siempre usa. Shaka iba con una joven que, al parecer, era hindú, de cabellos largos y negros, que usaba un vestido blanco. Milo iba con su novia, una joven muy bonita (tenía que admitirlo) que hacía que las demás muchachas que asistieron se pusieran verdes de la envidia. Camus tampoco había llevado a nadie, pero se veía muy animado hablando con Hilda.  
  
Ahora que estaba con Marín, Aioria parecía de mejor humor, por lo que Seiya y Shun fueron a hablar con ellos.  
  
-Oye, Aioria, faltan caballeros dorados...- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Eres buen observador- dijo Marin- aprendiste eso de mí-  
  
-Faltan dos, Dokho , que me imagino que volvió a China, y Afrodita- dijo Shun.  
  
-No, Shun, Afrodita está allá- dijo señalándolo- pero él ya no es un caballero dorado...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijeron Seiya y Shun al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Sí, creo que se decepcionó de esto, y consiguió trabajo como modelo en una revista o algo...- dijo Aioria conteniendo la risa.  
  
Seiya y Shun se quedaron con la boca abierta...  
  
-No es cierto...-dijo Seiya. Aioria se echó a reír...  
  
-Puedes apostarlo...-  
  
-Entonces, ¿y el caballero de Piscis?- preguntó Seiya, lo que hizo que Aioria se pusiera serio de nuevo, pero a Marin le causó mucha gracia, y esto hizo que Aioria sonriera también.  
  
-Dijo que no vendría- dijo simplemente Aioria- bueno, Marín, vamos a bailar...- y se fueron.  
  
-Nos vemos luego, Shun- dijo Seiya bruscamente. Acababa de ver a Miho. Se veía muy bella. A juzgar por la cara que puso Seiya, Shun se dio cuenta que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían...apenas podía reconocer a la niña que conoció en el orfanato. Shun miró a los que bailaban. Shaka y Milo bailaban con sus parejas. Camus invitó a Hilda y Hyoga, siguiendo el ejemplo de su maestro, a Fleur. Y Saori... ah, Shun sabía que faltaba alguien más... Saori bailaba con Aioros...  
  
Shun suspiró. Juneth aún no llegaba.  
  
Máscara Mortal y Shura bebían junto con Saga junto a una mesa, y miraban entretenidos a las parejas que bailaban. Junto a esa mesa, Mu hablaba con la joven de cabello castaño. De nuevo, Shun no alcanzó a ver su rostro.  
  
-Aioria está molesto con Mu por alguna razón, tal vez Mu pueda decirme algo...- pensó Shun, pero cuando lo iba a saludar, Mu y la muchacha se perdieron entre los invitados.  
  
-Diablos- pensó Shun.  
  
-Shun, ¿por qué esa cara?- dijo Máscara Mortal- ¿es que nadie quiere bailar contigo?- y se rió de su propio chiste...  
  
-Ignóralo- le dijo Shura a Shun- lo que pasa es que nadie quiere bailar con él- y esto hizo que Máscara Mortal dejara de reirse.  
  
-¡Repite eso!-  
  
-Con gusto- dijo Shura- puedo decirlo en el micrófono, si quieres...-  
  
-Ya basta, los dos- dijo Saga. Shura y Máscara Mortal se quedaron con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-Saga- dijo Shun- ¿sabes que pasa con Mu y Aioria?-  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaahh- dijo Máscara Mortal, mientras Shura dejó escapar un silbido.  
  
-Basta, no es para tanto-dijo Saga- Mira, Shun, lo que sucede es que Mu ha estado actuando muy extraño desde hace tiempo...un año mas o menos...sí, luego de que Afrodita renunció...se pasea por las doce casas, dejando la casa de Aries sin protección...va al jardín de la casa de Virgo...llega hasta la de Piscis y regresa...-  
  
-Y...- pero no pudo seguir preguntando porque una jovencita rubia apareció frente a él.  
  
-Hola, Shun-  
  
-Hola, Juneth- Shun se sonrojó. La joven amazona se veía hermosa, y Shun no podía decidir que era lo que le gustaba más de ella: sus ojos, su cabello...  
  
Saga despertó a Shun de su éxtasis.  
  
-Bueno, Shun, luego te sigo contando...-  
  
-Gracias, Saga- Shun se escuchó decir, y se alejó mientras June tomaba su brazo.  
  
-Te extrañé, Shun-  
  
-Y yo a ti- sonrió Shun, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes- te ves hermosa...-  
  
-Y tu no te ves tan mal- dijo June mirándolo. Shun levantó la vista y miró a los demás. Parecía que hasta Shaina se estaba divirtiendo esta noche, bailando con Ikki...pero de una manera en la que Shun jamás había visto a su hermano...parecía que no se aburría.  
  
-Wow-dijo June- mira a tu hermano...-  
  
-Ya lo vi- dijo Shun, con los ojos bien abiertos aún.  
  
-No me digas que tú tambien bailas así...-  
  
-No- dijo Shun sonrojándose de nuevo- yo no acostumbro bailar...-  
  
-Bueno-dijo June- tendré que quitarte esa costumbre...- y lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló a la pista de baile. Shun al principio estaba asustado, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era tan difícil. Nunca había imaginado que bailar era tan fácil y tan divertido. En unos minutos bailaba tan bien como Ikki. Después de un rato, Shun y June dejaron de bailar para buscar algo de tomar.  
  
-Juneth...tengo...mucha...sed...- jadeó Shun.  
  
-Yo...también...-dijo June.  
  
Mientras bebían, Shun alcanzó a ver a Ikki besándose con Shaina en un rincón...  
  
-Bien, amiga...creo que ya superaste a Seiya, ¿no?- pensó Shun.  
  
La mayoría de las parejas ya se habían cansado de bailar. La novia de Milo ya se había ido, al igual que Shunrei... Shiryu ya se había ido al departamento. Por el contrario, Seiya y Miho seguían bailando con mucha energía.  
  
Aioros y Saori platicaban animadamente cerca de ahí, cuando llegó Mu con su pareja a platicar con ellos. Shun los miraba mientras escuchaba a June hablar sobre algo de lo que ha hecho durante todo el año.  
  
Shun vio que la joven que acompañaba a Mu abrazó con fuerza a Aioros, y se despidió de él y Saori, dirigiéndose a otra parte del brazo de Mu. Por tercera vez, Shun no pudo ver su rostro...  
  
-¿Qué ves?- preguntó June.  
  
-Nada...- mintió Shun. June se cruzó de brazos, así que Shun continuó- es que Aioria está enojado con Mu, y no logro entender porque...-  
  
-Ah- dijo June- bueno, Shun, fue un placer verte esta noche... ya me voy...-  
  
-¿Tan pronto?- dijo Shun, cambiando su carita de repente.  
  
-¿Tan pronto?- rió June- ya son las 3 de la mañana....-  
  
-Bueno..., te acompaño a la puerta...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo June con una sonrisa.  
  
Ya en la puerta, Shun y June se despidieron. No eran los únicos. Miho se estaba despidiendo de Seiya, y se iba a ir junto con June a casa de Marín.  
  
-Fue una noche estupenda, June-  
  
-Gracias, yo también me la pasé muy bien, Shun. Te lo agradezco-.  
  
Shun y Seiya quedaron solos viendo a las dos muchachas alejarse en dirección a la casa de Marín, cerca del Santuario. Se dieron media vuelta, dispuestos a volver a la fiesta, cuando vieron a otra pareja que salía, abraza tiernamente. No queriendo interrumpir, Shun y Seiya se escondieron en un rincón. Cuando la pareja salió, vieron de quien se trataba. Eran Mu y su acompañante.  
  
-Vayan con cuidado- decía Mu, sosteniendo el rostro de la joven con sus dos manos.  
  
-No te preocupes. Me iré con Marín... ¿que pasa, Mu?-dijo ella, pues el rostro de Mu delataba su preocupación- ella está bien...ya sabes que puedes confiar en Kiki...-  
  
-No es eso...¿crees que he hecho mal? Porque ya a pasado un año y Aioria aun no...-  
  
-No te preocupes por Aioria- dijo ella- recuerda lo que dijo Aioros...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Mu- te veré mañana, supongo...- y la besó muy tiernamente. Apenas hubo separado sus labios de los de ella, cuando Marín apareció con Aioria.  
  
-Aquí estas, niña- dijo Marín mirando a la otra joven- vamos ya. Nos vemos mañana, Aioria-dijo besando rápidamente al caballero de Leo. Las dos muchachas también desaparecieron en la noche.  
  
Mu y Aioria quedaron solos, mirando hacia el frente.  
  
-Mu- dijo Aioria- sabes que jamás te lo perdonaré...-  
  
-Aioria- dijo Mu con calma- ¿porque me guardas tanto rencor? Aun Aioros está de acuerdo...-  
  
-¡Aioros no estuvo todo el tiempo, como yo!¡Aioros no entiende...!-  
  
Mu guardó silencio, y Aioria volvió a entrar enfadado. Mu se quedó pensativo... se disponía a volver a entrar, cuando escuchó un estornudo...  
  
-¿Quién anda ahí?-  
  
-Yo- dijo Seiya, aun frotándose la nariz- y Shun, lo siento...-  
  
-Lo sentimos- dijo Shun- no queríamos molestar...-  
  
Mu sonrió  
  
-Lo sé- dijo.  
  
-Mu- dijo Shun- ¿qué pasa entre ustedes? Tu y Aioria...-  
  
-Es una larga historia-dijo con melancolía- pero no es el momento de escucharla...si van mañana a la casa de Aries se las contaré...pero creo que ya es hora de recoger todo...- dijo entrando de nuevo.  
  
Confundido, Shun miró a Seiya, quien se encogió de hombros.  
  
-No entiendo nada- dijo sencillamente Seiya.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
N/A: Hola amigos/as como están? Me gustó mucho la idea de este fic, así que por favor manden sus reviews!!! Necesito opiniones... Espero que les guste... hasta el próximo capítulo...  
  
Abby L. 


	2. C2: Plática de Hombres

CAPÍTULO 2: PLÁTICA DE HOMBRES...  
  
Seiya y Shun entraron de nuevo a la fiesta, y vieron que solo quedaban los hombres... y se estaba empezando a poner buena...pues el número de cervezas iba en aumento y la música se volvía cada vez más...de niños (n/a: no sé como llamar a esa música tonta que los hombres ponen cuando están solos y bebiendo cheve...)(n/a: sí, soy mujer)  
  
No...no había solo hombres...Shaina aún no se iba, pero estaba muy ocupada con Ikki que no parecía importarle mucho la música...y Shun prefirió no mirar lo que su hermano mayor estaba haciendo... Hyoga hablaba animadamente con Camus y Aioros... Y Shiryu discutía con Máscara Mortal sobre algo...  
  
Saga y Shura estaban en una mesa bebiendo, cuando vieron a Shun lo llamaron...  
  
-¿Qué te pasó, niño?-dijo Shura cuando Shun se sentó con ellos- ¿porqué esa carita? Si te veías muy animado hace rato bailando...-  
  
Shun se sonrojó.  
  
-Bah, no tienes porqué sentirte mal, no has hecho nada malo- continuó Shura- tu hermano, en cambio...-y sonrió.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Shun- lo ví...-  
  
-Y no fue el único...-dijo Shura- mira, creo que Milo quiere algo...discúlpenme, por favor...- y se fue, dejando libre un lugar donde Seiya se sentó.  
  
-Bueno, niños, ¿quieren que les diga que es lo que pasa con Mu y Aioria o no?-  
  
-Sí-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Mu ha dejado varias veces la casa de Aries sin protección, sin aviso. Hace un mes, Mu desapareció del santuario una semana ¡Una semana! El pobre Aldebarán tuvo que trabajar extra día y noche para proteger el Santuario...y aún así un intruso pasó y llegó hasta mi casa...desde que ustedes pasaron las doce casas esto no había vuelto a pasar...-  
  
-Bueno, imagina que Mu trabaja extra todos los días-dijo Seiya pensativo- ¿o no? en la primera casa...todo le toca a él...-  
  
-Buen punto-dijo Saga- pero aún así, nosotros no estamos preparados...-  
  
-¿Y solo por eso está enojado Aioria?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-No solo eso- dijo Saga- desde hace un año Mu ha estado saliendo con una joven...un año exactamente, desde que Afrodita renunció... y desde entonces Aioria no ha parado que quejarse de Mu...-  
  
-¿Le gusta también o que?- dijo Seiya enfadado- ¿Acaso Aioria solo está jugando con Marín?-  
  
-No creo-dijo Saga- Por lo que yo sé, Aioria esta bien enamorado de Marín, pero no me explico porqué no se lleva bien con Mu...tal vez es coincidencia, no sé...pero estoy seguro que tiene que ver con lo poco responsable que ha sido Mu últimamente-.  
  
-Debo admitir que me cuesta creer que Mu haya dejado su puesto-dijo Shun.  
  
-Nosotros tampoco podíamos creerlo-dijo Saga.  
  
-¿De que hablan?-dijo Aldebarán.  
  
-De nada- dijo Saga.- ¿y tú que cuentas?-  
  
-¿Yo?-dijo Aldebarán- pues nada nuevo. Por cierto, ¿ya conocen al nuevo caballero de Piscis?-  
  
-No-dijeron Seiya y Shun.  
  
-Es una lástima que no haya podido venir-dijo Aldebarán- es un buen chico-.  
  
-Es un poco...solitario, ¿no?-dijo Saga.  
  
-No, es que no lo conoces...-dijo Aldebarán, mientras Mu y Shaka se unían a la conversación- a mí me agrada...-  
  
-¿De quien hablan?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-Del nuevo caballero de Piscis-dijo Aldebarán. Mu bajó la mirada y Shaka pasó la suya de Mu a Aldebarán y dijo:  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo, es un gran chico...- y se retiró.  
  
-Y se lleva muy bien con todos...-agregó Aldebarán- plantó unas rosas en el jardín de la casa de Virgo, hasta parece que tiene el mismo don que Afrodita, ¿no? sus rosas son maravillosas... y me dijeron que le dio consejos a Milo sobre como tratar a las mujeres...-  
  
-Y creo que eso fue lo mejor que ha hecho...-interrumpió Saga, haciendo que todos rieran.  
  
-Claro...-dijo Aldebarán- a veces baja a la casa de Tauro a platicar conmigo y Mu... ah, y la armadura de Piscis ya no es tan horrible como antes... gracias a Mu que la reparó, claro...-  
  
Mu se sonrojó ligeramente. Todos conocían su enorme habilidad para reparar armaduras...  
  
-Me pareció muy bien que hayas hecho eso, Mu- dijo Saga- el casco que antes tenía esa armadura era horrible...-.  
  
-En fin...-dijo Aldebarán- un chico muy agradable...-  
  
Shun y los demás se quedaron platicando, cuando Seiya decidió buscar a Shiryu, Ikki y Hyoga, para irse todos a su departamento. Y, sin querer, escuchó una conversación entre Aioria y Shaka...  
  
-...entiende, Aioria, hasta tu hermano está de acuerdo...-  
  
-Aioros está loco...-  
  
-¿No confías en tu hermano?-  
  
-Sí, pero...-  
  
-¿Y no confías en Mu? ¿no ha sido siempre tu amigo?-  
  
-Bueno, pero... ¿y tu como sabes?- quiso saber Aioria.  
  
-Jajajajaja, pues leí la mente de Mu... fue la respuesta a todas las dudas que hemos tenido los demás caballeros dorados...-  
  
-Bueno, pero no se lo digas a nadie ¡a nadie, Shaka!-  
  
-Relájate, Aioria, no es para tanto...ya deberías haberte hecho a la idea, desde hace un año que...-se interrumpió al ver a Seiya- ¡Seiya! ¿qué...?-  
  
-Vine a despedirme-dijo Seiya rápidamente- Gracias por todo, Aioria-.  
  
-Un placer-dijo éste- espero que mañana vayan a visitar el Santuario...-  
  
-Pero por la tarde-dijo Shaka- porque después de esta desvelada...-  
  
-Comprendo-sonrió Seiya- hasta mañana...- y se fue a reunir con Shun.  
  
-Shun, parece que Hyoga, Ikki y Shiryu ya se fueron. ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Shun.  
  
Caminaron en la noche. La ciudad de Atenas, Grecia, tan cerca del Santuario, se veía como una ciudad normal. Después de diez minutos, Seiya y Shun llegaron al departamento. No estaba vacío. Shiryu ya había llegado, y se había dormido.  
  
-Mala suerte-dijo Seiya- quería interrogar a Shiryu-  
  
-¿Sobre que?-  
  
-Jajajaja pues sobre Shunrei-dijo Seiya- quería saber como le había ido...-  
  
Shun sonrió.  
  
-¿Y a ti que tal te fue?-preguntó Seiya bruscamente, haciendo que Shun se sonrojara.  
  
-Muy bien, ¿y a ti?-  
  
-¿Bromeas?-dijo Seiya- ¡nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida!-  
  
-¿Bailando, o besando a Miho?- preguntó Shun.  
  
-¿Qué? Pues bailando, por supuesto- dijo Seiya, enrojeciendo más que Shun- yo no he besado a Miho...-  
  
-Seiya- dijo Shun sin poder aguantar la risa- no necesitas mentir: te vi...-  
  
-Em...bien...yo...-dijo Seiya- oh, de acuerdo- dijo al ver que Shun no quitaba su sonrisa- Sí, me gusta, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-¿Ves?- rió Shun.  
  
-¿Y que me dices de ti?-dijo Seiya- veo que tu amiga June te enseñó a bailar...-  
  
Shun se sonrojó de nuevo, pero afortunadamente Hyoga entró a la sala en ese momento, así que Seiya olvidó burlarse de él...  
  
-Vaya-dijo Seiya- ¿y a ti como te fue con esa jovencita?-  
  
El tono en el que Seiya hizo la pregunta fue casual, normal. Sin embargo, Hyoga se sonrojó visiblemente y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No respondió. Shun y Seiya estallaron en risas otra vez.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Hyoga, recobrando su color original, y sonriendo también- no me digan que ustedes no se divirtieron también con Miho y June-.  
  
-Que va-dijo Seiya- tal vez sí, pero no tanto como tú, que te desapareciste...-  
  
-Jajajaja-rió Hyoga, ya completamente normal- solo fuimos a dar una vuelta...-  
  
-¿Y se puede saber a dónde?- dijo Shun.  
  
Pero nunca lo supieron, porque Shiryu se había despertado con las carcajadas de Seiya y Shun, y se asomó por la puerta de su recámara.  
  
-¿Qué escándalo traen ustedes?-preguntó Shiryu, y Seiya sonrió.  
  
-¡Shiryu! Que bueno que estas despierto- dijo- ¿cómo te fue con Shunrei?-  
  
-Pues bien, pero no tanto como a ti con Miho, ¿verdad?- y rió junto con Hyoga y Shun.  
  
-¡Basta!- dijo Seiya- ¿qué traen los 3 contra mí?- (n/a: Seiya y su delirio de persecución...)  
  
En ese momento, Ikki también entró a la sala. Estaba muy despeinado, y tenía una mirada de culpa que se acentuó al ver a sus cuatro amigos esperándolo.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo fingiendo despreocupación- ¿qué hacen todos levantados a esta hora?-  
  
-Nada, nada- dijo Hyoga- queríamos saber como te fue con Shaina..., aunque se ve que tú te divertiste mucho, ¿verdad?- .  
  
Y por primera vez en su vida, Ikki se sonrojó frente a sus amigos...tal vez por el comentario de Hyoga, el recuerdo de lo que había hecho esa noche, o la gran cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, pero sus mejillas se pusieron de un rojo que no habían adquirido nunca. Esto hizo que todos, inclusive el serio Shiryu, se rieran a carcajadas.  
  
-¿Qué?¿que pasa?-preguntaba Ikki- ¡ya basta!- pero era imposible...aún Shun no podía parar de reírse de su hermano, y ya le dolía el estómago del esfuerzo que hacía... Seiya se retorcía en el suelo de la risa...y Hyoga se cubría la boca con la mano, intentando aparentar seriedad...- ¡¡¡les dije que se callen!!!- y viendo que no paraban de reír, tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó a Seiya, quien paró inmediatamente...  
  
-Bien, bien, Fénix-dijo- parece que aún te queda energía para una ¡¡¡¡GUERRA DE COJINES!!!- y tomó uno y lo lanzó a Ikki. Éste trató de regresar el golpe, pero Seiya se agachó y el cojín fue a dar a la cara de Hyoga, quien no se contentó con ser golpeado y trató de golpear al fénix, pero tiró tan mal que le dio a Shun. Así todos comenzaron a aventar los cojines; menos Shiryu que trataba de poner orden.  
  
-Ya basta- decía.  
  
-¡¡¡AGUAFIESTAS!!!- gritaron los demás- ¡Todos contra Shiryu!-  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Eran las 3 de la tarde del día siguiente, y los chicos de bronce aún no se habían levantado... Miho fue al departamento a llevarles algo de desayunar. Estuvo en la puerta 15 minutos tocando el timbre y esperando, hasta que un despeinado Shun en pijama le abrió y le pidió que pasara, pero que les tuviera paciencia, porque apenas se acababan de despertar...  
  
-Vamos-les dijo Miho- apúralos, que prometieron ir al Santuario a ver a Atena y a los caballeros dorados...-  
  
-Lo intentaré- sonrió Shun- pero no te prometo nada...-y entró a cada uno de los cuartos de los demás.  
  
Desde la cocina, Miho escuchó los gritos de protesta de Ikki (quien perdonó a Shun por levantarlo solo por tratarse de su hermano), de Hyoga (que casi congela a su amigo) y Seiya (que no paró de quejarse). Shiryu fue el único que se levantó sin quejarse. Poco a poco, cuatro regaderas se escucharon...  
  
Miho estaba muy ocupada preparando el desayuno, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y entró Seiya en boxers y una playera. Miho y Seiya se miraron, se sonrojaron. A Miho no le importaba ver a Shun en pijama; lo consideraba como su hermano menor; pero ver a Seiya en boxers, ese es otro boleto... Seiya tomó la bata que estaba tirada en el suelo y se la puso.  
  
-¡Miho!-dijo Seiya-¡¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!!-  
  
-¡Preparando tu desayuno y el de tus amigos!-  
  
-¿Y como entraste?-  
  
-Shun me abrió-  
  
-Ah, de acuerdo...deja...me voy...a bañar...y...luego...vengo...-  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Miho.  
  
Seiya salió, y unos minutos después llegaron Ikki y Hyoga a la cocina.  
  
-Mmm, huele bien, ¿qué hay de comer, Miho?- preguntó Hyoga.  
  
-Esperen a que lleguen los demás- dijo ella.  
  
Los caballeros de bronce se sentaron a desayunar.  
  
-¿Y como pasaste la noche, Miho?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Pues bien, aunque no tan divertida como ustedes- dijo Miho- conocí por fin a Marín, a June y a la jovencita que iba con Mu...no recuerdo su nombre...-  
  
-¿Y como es?- preguntó Shun.  
  
-Pues, es normal- dijo Miho, pensativa- quiero decir...no como Marín, Shaina, o June..., me parece que es más delicada, femenina, no sé como decirlo...-  
  
-¿O sea, que ella no es amazona?- preguntó Shun.  
  
-Pues, no sé, no le pregunté, pero yo creo que no-  
  
-¿A que hora debíamos estar en el santuario?- preguntó Seiya, despreocupadamente.  
  
-Creo que a las 4-dijo Ikki.  
  
-¡¡Ya son las 3:50!!- gritó Hyoga- ¡¡llegaremos tarde!!-  
  
-¡¡A CORRER!!-gritaron todos, haciendo que Miho riera.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
N/A: Espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí... no soy feminista, solo me gusta molestar a los chavos, sobre todo si toman cheve y usan gorra... jajajaja pronto sabrán a lo que me refiero... POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Así sé si les va gustando o de plano la estoy regando... hasta el próximo capítulo  
  
Abby L.  
  
PD: Para quien me lo pidió, ya acepto reviews sin firma... ¡¡gracias por sus comentarios!! Los aprecio muchísimo... 


	3. C3: El Torneo

CAPÍTULO 3: EL TORNEO  
  
Shun se colocaba sus zapatos a la carrera, Ikki se ponía la camisa, Hyoga peleaba contra sus cabellos enredados, Shiryu buscaba las llaves y Seiya engullía su desayuno lo más rápido posible, mientras Miho los miraba con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-¿De que te ríes, Miho?-dijo Seiya enfadado.  
  
-Pues de su forma de 'apurarse'-dijo ella- No se apuren, que en dos minutos pueden llegar, y les sobrará tiempo-.  
  
Una vez que los cinco jovencitos estuvieron listos, salieron de la casa junto con Miho, en dirección al Santuario.  
  
-¿Se puede saber para que demonios tenemos que ir al Santuario?- preguntó Ikki (n/a: ya ven lo lindo que es siempre...)  
  
-Pues...-dijo Shun- Saori dijo que era algo importante...-  
  
-Sí, creo que nos quería dar un mensaje o algo...-  
  
-Miho, ¿cómo es esa chica, la novia de Mu?- preguntó Shiryu- quiero decir, ¿se parece a él?-  
  
-Pues la verdad no sé decirte, yo no conozco muy bien a Mu, pero la verdad esa joven es mucho más misteriosa de lo que se pueden imaginar. Creo que trabaja como doctora o algo así...-  
  
-¿Sabes de dónde es?- preguntó Hyoga.  
  
-Sí, dijo que es griega-  
  
-¿Y no sabes como conoció a Mu?- preguntó Shun.  
  
-Pues la verdad no... no platiqué mucho con ella, porque se fue muy pronto- .  
  
-¿Se fue?- preguntó Seiya- ¿no se quedó en casa de Marín?-  
  
-No, ella es griega, Seiya, lo que quiere decir que lo más probable es que tenga su casa en otra parte de Atenas...-dijo Miho.  
  
-Seiya, Seiya...no seas tonto...- dijo Ikki con malicia. Caminaba dos metros atrás de sus compañeros, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en el suelo (n/a: como siempre...)  
  
-¿Qué dijiste, Ikki?- dijo Seiya enfadado, volteando violentamente la cabeza.  
  
-Lo que oíste, Seiya-dijo Ikki- es lógico lo que dijo Miho...-  
  
-Solo es lógico para ti porque ella ya lo había dicho...-dijo Seiya, deteniéndose.  
  
-Mejor acepta que ni siquiera se te ocurrió...- dijo Ikki, pasando junto a Seiya sin mirarlo.  
  
-Ya basta, no se peleen-dijo Shun impaciente.  
  
-No te metas, Shun...-dijo Seiya.  
  
-No le hables así a mi hermano-dijo Ikki- tu problema es conmigo...-  
  
-¡Cierto!- dijo Seiya- ¡prepárate, Ikki!-  
  
-Niños-dijo Miho- ya basta... ya vamos tarde...-  
  
Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a dar un paso más hacia el Santuario sin antes haber golpeado al otro. Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun los miraban, mientras Miho murmuraba 'hombres...' (n/a: no soy feminista). Luego, Miho hizo algo bastante astuto. Se acercó a Seiya y puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de él, y con la derecha tomo la mano de Seiya.  
  
-Seiya-le murmuró dulcemente Miho- no vale la pena...-  
  
Seiya sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero un escalofrío agradable... el plan de Miho funcionó. Seiya pareció olvidarse de pronto de Ikki y siguió caminando junto con ella. Los demás los siguieron. Ikki reía para sus adentros, pensando que era muy gracioso que una mujer haya domado la furia de Seiya (n/a: ¿no somos adorables?)  
  
Al llegar al Santuario, al pie de la escalera, vieron que no eran los únicos. Saori estaba ahí, sosteniendo su báculo de Athena. Detrás de ella, los doce caballeros dorados. Y frente a ella, una multitud de caballeros de plata y bronce.  
  
-Vaya, ya llegaron los niños favoritos de Atena-dijo una voz. Los cinco se volvieron para ver de quien se trataba. Era Jabú, acompañado del resto de los caballeros de bronce  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Jabú?- dijo Miho enojada.  
  
-Miho, no se como te juntas con ellos...su orgullo está tan inflado que en cualquier momento podría reventar...-  
  
-Cierra la boca y lárgate de aquí, Jabú- dijo Miho enojada.  
  
-No me hables así, pequeña...-  
  
-¿Pequeña que?- interrumpió Seiya.  
  
-Vaya, ya llegó tu defensor, Miho...bien, los dejaré en paz...pero te recomiendo que te vayas, porque no eres amazona...- dijo Jabú.  
  
-No seas tonto, Jabú-dijo Ikki- Miho también está invitada a quedarse- pero Jabú prefirió no contestar y se alejó.  
  
-Cobarde- murmuró Seiya entre dientes.  
  
-Seiya- dijo Miho-nos vemos en un rato, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Seiya.  
  
-A buscar a Aída-  
  
-¿Quién es Aída- preguntó Shun.  
  
-La novia de Mu- respondió Miho, perdiéndose en la multitud.  
  
-Caballeros- dijo Saori en voz alta- los he reunido aquí a todos, para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí durante tantas batallas: contra Ares, Asgard, Poseidón y Hades... se los agradezco mucho, sobre todo a los caballeros dorados...y a los caballeros de bronce Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki...-  
  
Ikki comenzó a aplaudir y gritar... los demás lo imitaron... los caballeros dorados reían divertidos, muchos de ellos aplaudían. Saori sonrió, levantó la mano para detener los aplausos y continuó.  
  
-A los caballeros de plata, y los otros caballeros de bronce, les agradezco que siempre estén dispuestos a ayudar...-  
  
-Sí, claro...sobre todo Jabú siempre está dispuesto a ayudar...-dijo Seiya.  
  
Ikki y Shun rieron del comentario de Seiya. Shiryu los reprendió con la mirada.  
  
-Miren-dijo Hyoga- el caballero de Piscis...-  
  
Los cinco pasaron la vista por todos los caballeros dorados, que estaban de pie usando sus armaduras, y en el orden de sus signos...desde Aries hasta Piscis...  
  
Mu, dulce y majestuoso; Aldebarán, con la misma alegría de siempre; Saga sonreía con calma; Máscara Mortal bostezaba aburrido, Aioria cruzaba los brazos, mirando a Mu con enojo aún; Shaka con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas, como rezando; Dohko sonreía; Milo con su pose de galán; Aioros cruzaba los brazos como Aioria, pero sonreía; Shura tenía la mirada puesta en el cielo, Camus también se esforzaba con su pose de galán, tratando de ganarle a Milo... y junto a él, el caballero de Piscis... los cinco pusieron su atención en él...  
  
El caballero de Piscis era, sin duda, el más joven de los caballeros dorados...de cabellos castaños que le llegaban a sus hombros... no se parecía en nada a Afrodita (n/a: algo que no me gusta es que siempre el alumno se parece al maestro...) excepto por su rostro ligeramente femenino. (n/a: jajajaja, bueno, no lo describiría como 'ligeramente'). Ikki lo encontró muy divertido.  
  
-Miren que tenemos aquí-dijo Ikki en voz baja- otro caballero niña...apuesto a que no puede ni ponerse su armadura solo...-  
  
-No deberían burlarse así-dijo una vocecita... era Kiki.  
  
-¡Kiki!- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Has hecho muy mal en insultar al caballero de Piscis, Ikki- dijo Kiki con seriedad.  
  
-¿Era alumno de Afrodita?- preguntó Shiryu, a lo que Kiki respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza.  
  
-Jajajajaja-dijo Ikki- si es tan débil como su maestro...-  
  
-Yo no subestimaría su poder si fuera tú...-interrumpió Kiki.  
  
-Pero yo no soy tu, ¿verdad?- dijo Ikki de mal humor- yo digo lo que quiera de quien yo quiera...-  
  
-Bien, haz lo que quieras- dijo Kiki, dandole la espalda- si quieres que te suceda igual que al señor Mu...- y se interrumpió, asustado.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste, Kiki?-dijo Seiya- ¿tú sabes que pasa con Aioria y tu maestro?-  
  
Kiki se puso muy nervioso, y no respondió.  
  
-Kiki, dime- insistió Seiya- ¿tiene algo que ver con el caballero de Piscis?-  
  
Pero Kiki seguía sin responder.  
  
-Olvídalo, Kiki-dijo Shun- no necesitas responder...- y le dio un codazo a Seiya para que entendiera lo que quería...  
  
-Bueno, cambiemos de tema- dijo Seiya de mal humor- Oye, Kiki, ¿y porque no fuiste tu también a la fiesta anoche?-  
  
Para su sorpresa, esta pregunta, lejos de tranquilizar a Kiki, lo puso más nervioso...  
  
-Kiki-dijo Shun- ¿te sientes bien?- pero Kiki se teletransportó.  
  
-Tramposo- dijo Seiya- bueno, supongo que en un rato sabremos de que se trata todo esto, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Me intriga-dijo Shiryu- y es muy extraño que Kiki sepa algo... Mu no suele confiarle sus secretos, ¿o sí?-  
  
-Ni a nosotros- dijo Shun- y se ofreció anoche a contarnos. No creo que sea un secreto...-  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
-Caballeros ¿están listos?- dijo Saori.  
  
-¿Para qué?-preguntó Seiya asustado.  
  
-Para el torneo de fútbol- dijo Argol de Perseo, un caballero de plata.  
  
-Muy gracioso, Argol- dijo Shiryu. Argol se echó a reír.  
  
-Pero es en serio-dijo- se ve que llevan mucho tiempo sin estar aquí en Grecia, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Explícate- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Va a haber un torneo de fútbol rápido entre caballeros- dijo Argol- deben hacerse equipos de cuatro caballeros... y Atena dará un gran premio a cada jugador del equipo que gane...-  
  
-Entonces yo quiero jugar- dijo Seiya- nosotros somos cinco, podemos hacer un equipo...-  
  
-A mí no me incluyan- dijo Ikki cruzando los brazos.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Seiya -podemos hacer el equipo con Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun y yo...-  
  
-Genial- dijo Ikki- porque yo no quiero hacer el ridículo...-  
  
-Bien- dijo Saori- los caballeros de bronce harán dos equipos: Pegaso, Dragón, Cisne y Andrómeda por uno; y Unicornio, León, Lobo e Hidra por otro...- cuando escucharon esto, Seiya y los otros voltearon a ver a Jabú y los otros con algo muy cercano al odio...  
  
-Por los caballeros de plata- continuó Saori- Asterion Argheti, Sirius y Argol por un equipo; Babel, Moses, Misty y Dante por otro...- Argol y los demás estaban haciendo mucho escándalo...  
  
-Por las amazonas- siguió Saori- Marín, Shaina, June y Shunrei-  
  
-Shunrei no es amazona- protestó Jabú.  
  
-Lo sé, Jabu, pero el equipo debe de ser de cuatro, así que le di la oportunidad- contestó Saori... y esto hizo que los chicos de bronce rieran en voz baja...  
  
-Y por último por los caballeros dorados- continuó Saori- Mu, Aldebarán, Aioros y Shaka por un equipo, y Aioria, Shura, Milo y Camus por otro-.  
  
-Esto se va a poner feo- murmuró Hyoga- Mu y Aioria en equipos contrarios...-  
  
-Bien- dijo Saori- los caballeros que vayan a participar, vamos al Coliseo, los que no- dijo mirando a Saga, Máscara Mortal, Dohko y el caballero de Piscis- vuelvan a sus casas-. Los cuatro caballeros dorados obedecieron, comenzando a subir las escaleras hacia sus casas.  
  
-¿Por qué no participan ellos?- preguntó Hyoga a Camus cuando éste pasó a su lado.  
  
-Porque ni Máscara Mortal ni Saga querían jugar... y con eso se descompleta el equipo- dijo Camus- no te preocupes por ellos...como quiera, alguien tiene que quedarse en el Santuario...-  
  
La mayoría de los caballeros estaban muy entusiasmados, pues habían visto cuatro enormes cajas que parecían los premios al equipo ganador... Ikki, por su parte, seguía murmurando 'y para esto me levantaron, que tontería' cuando...  
  
-Ikki- una voz femenina muy ronca lo llamó. Era Shaina.- Espero que nos vayas a ver jugar...- dijo ella caminando muy coqueta.  
  
-De...de acuerdo-  
  
El Coliseo, donde Seiya había ganado su armadura de Pegaso, estaba totalmente lleno de gente...de los caballeros que no participarían (menos los dorados) y uno que otro curioso...  
  
El primer juego fue el equipo de Mu contra el de las amazonas, con el triunfo del primero. Mu y Shaka tuvieron que contenerse y no usar sus poderes de teletransportación e ilusiones, respectivamente. Al final del juego, Shun y Shiryu fueron a abrazar a June y a Shunrei, después de haber perdido... aunque seguramente Ikki ya había encotrado una manera mucho más eficaz de 'consolar' a Shaina, pues los dos habían desaparecido del Coliseo...  
  
Seiya y los demás vieron que Mu hablaba con Aída, quien había llegado al Coliseo acompañada de Miho. Se acercaron para verla mejor... era una joven muy bella. Usaba un vestido blanco y llevaba su cabello recogido a la usanza griega, y usaba una banda blanca en la cabeza.  
  
-Se parece a alguien- dijo Seiya cuando se alejaron- pero no estoy seguro...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Shun- es como si ya la conociera desde hace años...-  
  
El siguiente juego era el equipo de Seiya contra el de Argol. Shiryu, el más alto, jugaba como portero, mientras que Argheti era el del otro equipo.  
  
Seiya se sonrojó al ver que Miho estaba sentada en primera fila, junto con Aída, y lo miraba con mucho interés. Tenía que impresionarla... (n/a: ya saben como es Seiya).  
  
-Shun- dijo Seiya- si perdemos por culpa de tu 'no quiero lastimar a nadie' te juro que el lastimado vas a ser tu...-  
  
-No te preocupes, Seiya- Shun rió- nadie puede salir lastimado por un juego de fútbol-.  
  
-¿Listos?- dijo Kanon, quien actuaba como árbitro.  
  
-Si- dijeron los ocho jugadores.  
  
-Bien, a jugar!!!- dijo Kanon.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
N/A: ya sé que el fútbol se juega de 11 en cada equipo... Sigan mandando reviews, por favor... de veras que los aprecio bastante... Si quieren ver al ganador...Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo...  
  
Abby L. 


	4. C4: El Regreso de la Discordia

CAPÍTULO 4: EL REGRESO DE LA DISCORDIA  
  
-Listos, chicos, ¡a jugar!- gritó Seiya.  
  
El partido empezó con una fabulosa jugada de Hyoga que casi llegó a ser gol, de no ser por el enorme Argheti, que cubría la portería con su cuerpo...  
  
-Demonios- dijo Hyoga- así nunca podremos meter un gol...-  
  
-¡¡Vamos, Hyoga!!- varias de las jóvenes de Asgar le gritaban a Hyoga, incluyendo la hermanita de Hilda... e hicieron que Hyoga se pusiera rojo...  
  
-Vamos, Hyoga- gritó Shiryu- traes porra...-  
  
-Vamos, chicos de bronce!!!- gritaban los caballeros dorados en las gradas.  
  
-Hey, no es justo- dijo Argol- aquí hay favoritismo...-  
  
-Nada de eso- dijo Seiya- los caballeros dorados saben quienes son los mejores...-  
  
-Eso lo veremos- dijo Sirius con voz ronca.  
  
Después de un rato, los chicos de bronce lograron meter dos goles, y los de plata solo uno...  
  
-Hay que tener cuidado- dijo Seiya- no debemos confiarnos, porque nos pueden meter un gol...-  
  
Asterion y Sirius se acercaban peligrosamente a la portería de Shiryu, cuando de pronto...  
  
-¡¡¡Shun!!!- gritó June desde las gradas. Shun les había quitado el balón, y fue a marcar el 3-1 a favor de los chicos de bronce...  
  
-Se acabó- dijo Kanon.  
  
-¡¡¡Ganamos!!!- gritaron los cuatro.  
  
-Bien- dijo Saori- los equipos eliminados son: las amazonas, el de Argol y el de Dante. Los que siguen son: el equipo de Seiya contra el de Mu y el de Aioria contra el de Jabú.  
  
-Por lo menos Mu y Aioria no se van a ver las caras, ¿verdad?- dijo Hyoga- espero que ya no estén peleados...-  
  
-Sueña...-dijo una voz alegre atrás de ellos. Era Aioros de Sagitario- mi hermanito aún no ha entendido...-  
  
-¿Entendido que?- preguntaron en coro los cuatro chicos de bronce.  
  
-Jajajajaja- rió Aioros- a no ser tan desconfiado-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hyoga. Pero Aioros no respondió, pues se fue corriendo a entrar a la arena del Coliseo.  
  
-Vamos, chicos de bronce- gritó Aioros- no me digan que nos tienen miedo...-  
  
-En tus sueños...-gritó Seiya, y saltó seguido de Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Tras dos partidos, se definió quienes estarían en la final: el equipo de Seiya contra el de Jabú. Hyoga estaba seguro de que el equipo de Jabú le había ganado al de Aioria con trampas... por otro lado, los chicos de bronce tenían miedo de que Aioros se enojara igual que su hermano menor si le ganaban a su equipo, pero al contrario... el joven Sagitario se revolcó en el suelo de la risa cuando falló un tiro a gol y el balón casi golpea a su hermano que estaba sentado en las gradas (n/a: no me gusta que pinten a Aioros demasiado solemne...) Parecía que todos los caballeros dorados se estaban divirtiendo.  
  
La final fue entre caballeros de bronce. Después del partido, Hyoga ya no creía que el equipo de Jabú hacía trampa...ahora estaba convencido de ello. Pero no por eso perdieron Seiya y los otros...  
  
Y el marcador final fue: ****************Seiya 5----Jabú 4 ******************  
  
(n/a: lo siento, pero Jabú es un lame-botas y me cae gordo, no lo iba a dejar ganar...)  
  
-¡Ganamos!- gritaron los cuatro cuando Kanon anunció que se había terminado el partido... Hyoga estaba tan feliz que hizo caer finos copos de nieve sobre el Coliseo... Shiryu olvidó por un rato su seriedad, y gritaba como loco... Shun se paró de manos (cosa que no hacía muy seguido, por su timidez)... y Seiya no paraba de gritar: 'Viejo, somos los mejores'...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
-¡¡¡Odio a los caballeros dorados!!! ¡¡¡Los odio, los odio, los odio!!!-  
  
-Pero mi señora Eris, ¿ahora por qué?-  
  
-Porque esos presumidos, odiosos, maleducados...- decía Eris, la diosa de la discordia, a su espejo- y...y...¡porque no me invitaron a la fiesta de anoche!!!- y aventó su manzana al suelo.  
  
-Pero Eris- contestó el espejo- pensé que odiabas a los caballeros de bronce y a Atenta...-  
  
-Bueno, también a ellos- dijo Eris enfadada.  
  
-En ese caso- dijo el espejo- tengo un plan para que te puedas vengar de todos ellos juntos...-  
  
-¡¡Habla!!-  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
El muy deseado premio que Saori iba a dar a los ganadores del minitorneo de fútbol era algo tan, pero tan tonto... que no lo escribiré aquí porque puede dañar mi salud mental o la de la persona que está leyendo esto... pues dañó la de los caballeros de bronce, especialmente la de Seiya...  
  
-¡QUE!!! CASI NOS MATAMOS POR GANAR, PARA ESTO!!!!- eran las 3 de la madrugada y Seiya seguía con lo mismo...  
  
-Demonios- dijo Hyoga- acabo de acordarme...-  
  
-¿De qué?- preguntó Shiryu.  
  
-No fuimos con Mu- dijo Hyoga- para que nos dijera que pasa con él y Aioria...-  
  
-Buen punto- dijo Shun- pero podemos ir mañana, ¿no? Aún estaremos tres días más aquí antes de volver a Japón. ¿Tu que dices, Seiya?-  
  
Pero Seiya seguía murmurando, quejándose del premio...  
  
-Seiya, ¡ya supéralo!- dijo Hyoga- te estás acabando mi paciencia...-  
  
-No es tan malo- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-A propósito- dijo Shun- ¿dónde está mi hermano?-  
  
Los otros tres chicos lo ignoraron a propósito.  
  
-Ah, tengo muuuuucho sueño- dijo Hyoga, estirándose- vamos, ve a dormir, Shun-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Shun- ¿que saben ustedes?- los miró con sospecha.  
  
-Em, no, nada...- dijo Hyoga. Shun lo miró con tristeza (n/a: con esa carita tan hermosa que pone...) y Hyoga cedió- bien, bien... a ver, ¿por dónde empezar...?- miró a Shiryu en busca de ayuda.  
  
-Seguro viste lo que hacía tu hermano en la fiesta de Aldebarán, ¿no?- dijo Shiryu, hablándole como a un niño pequeño. Shun se impacientó.  
  
-¿Me quieres decir que se fue con Shaina otra vez???-  
  
-Pues, la verdad...- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Me extraña- dijo Shun- creí que nunca iba a superar lo de Esmeralda...- pero de pronto se echó a reír.  
  
-Órale, se volvió loco- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-No- dijo Shun- es que me acabo de acordar... Shaina quería con Seiya, ¿se acuerdan?-  
  
Seiya, quien seguía murmurando y quejándose, se calló al oír su nombre.  
  
-¿Qué, que? ¿Yo que?- dijo.  
  
-Seiya y su delirio de persecución- dijo Shiryu.  
  
En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y apareció Ikki, muy serio. Pasó junto a sus amigos sin decir nada.  
  
-Ikki- dijo Shun-¿dónde has estado?-  
  
-Por ahí- dijo Ikki sin ganas- ¿y que fue el premio de Saori? Porque vi que ganaron-  
  
Los cuatro se cruzaron de brazos.  
  
-No preguntes- dijo Shun. Ikki levantó una ceja.  
  
-Bueno, si tu lo dices...- dijo Ikki, dirigiéndose a su cuarto- Me voy a dormir, y les recomiendo que hagan lo mismo, no vaya a ser que Miho venga otra vez mañana y Seiya le vuelva a enseñar sus boxers...-  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Seiya sintiendo que su sangre hervía.  
  
-Lo que oíste- dijo Ikki- y no me hagas repetírtelo, porque estoy muy cansado...-  
  
-¿De qué?- interrumpió Seiya- ¿de estar besándote con Shaina?-  
  
Oh-oh. Grave error. Ikki tomó a Seiya por la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared.  
  
-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, así que déjame en paz o te saldrá caro-  
  
-No te tengo miedo- dijo Seiya, obstinadamente.  
  
-Ya basta- dijo Shun- ¿porqué no pueden dejar de pelear?-  
  
-Pues díselo a tu hermano- dijo Seiya, soltándose y entrando en su cuarto y dando un portazo. Shiryu y Hyoga también se retiraron.  
  
-Ikki- dijo Shun- ¿porqué estas actuando raro otra vez?-  
  
-¿Raro? ¿cómo?-  
  
-Sí, desapareciendo y todo...y peleando con Seiya-  
  
-Bueno, no negaré que es muy divertido molestar a Seiya, y lo mejor es que se enoja...- dijo Ikki sonriendo- y no te preocupes por mí, yo sé lo que hago...-  
  
-Si tú lo dices...-  
  
-Vamos, no me digas que te preocupas...-dijo Ikki- mañana tenemos que ir con ese Mu y Aioria y arreglar todo el asunto, porque ya fue suficiente. Shaina me dijo que desde hace un año que están así...-  
  
-Un año- dijo Shun- desde que renunció Afrodita...-  
  
-No te esfuerces tanto, hermanito...- dijo Ikki- mañana sabremos...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Shun entrando a su cuarto- hasta mañana...-  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
-A ver si entendí- dijo Jabú- ¿quieres que...?-  
  
-Ya les dije- dijo Eris- que en el Santuario hay algo muy valioso escondido, algo que el caballero de Aries quiere más que a su vida...-  
  
-¿Algo que Mu quiere más que a su vida?- dijo Nachi- ¿y para qué lo quieres tú?-  
  
-Para chantajearlo- dijo Eris- para persuadirlo a que pelee en contra de Atena y que destruya a los otros caballeros de bronce-  
  
-No creo que sea buena idea, Eris- dijo Jabú- ¿qué no es más fácil secuestrar a su novia o algo así?-  
  
La diosa de la discordia se enfadó.  
  
-Pues si tienen miedo, mejor busco a los caballeros de plata...-  
  
Jabú y los otros se convencieron.  
  
-Está bien, Eris, será como tú dices. ¿Cuándo vamos?- dijo Jabú.  
  
-Mañana, a primera hora-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Nachi.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Al día siguiente, cuando Miho llegó al departamento, los chicos de bronce ya estaban levantados y bañados, y mirando la televisión. Miho les preparó de nuevo el desayuno.  
  
-Vamos al Santuario, Miho- dijo Seiya, sonrojado- ¿quieres venir con nosotros?-  
  
-Claro, me encantaría- dijo ella.  
  
Ikki ya iba a decir algo sobre Miho y Seiya, pero Shun lo miró de una manera muy significativa y se contuvo...  
  
Salieron hacia el Santuario cuando ya casi era mediodía, y caminaron por la misma calle que el día anterior. La diferencia fue que esta vez, alguien los estaba espiando...  
  
-Ahora...-dijo una voz.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
n/a: Bueno, esta vez no voy a echar mucho rollo, espero que les esté gustando. Por favor, no dejen de mandar sus reviews...espero saber de ustedes muy pronto...  
  
Sobre lo que hace Ikki...ahora sí como dijo muy sabiamente uno de mis maestros: 'cada quién su nervio' así que se las dejo a su consideración...recuerden que Ikki puede ser muy antipático, pero en el fondo (muy, muy en el fondo) tiene buen corazón... yo no lo escribí con mala intención...  
  
Abby L. 


	5. C5: De Vuelta por las Doce Casas

CAPÍTULO 5: DE VUELTA POR LAS DOCE CASAS  
  
Desde el techo de una casa, por donde Seiya y los otros iban pasando...  
  
-¡Ahora!-  
  
-¿Ahora que?-  
  
-Atacar a los caballeros de bronce, ¿se acuerdan?-  
  
-Uy, sí, lo siento...-  
  
Cinco caballeros de bronce cayeron sobre Seiya y los otros. Jabú rápidamente tomó a Miho y la separó de los demás.  
  
-Déjame, Jabú...¿que es lo que estás tramando ahora?- gritó Miho enfadada. Trató de zafarse pero Jabú la tenía bien sujeta.  
  
Shun se dio cuenta de ello, y corrió para ayudarla, pero Geki se interpuso, haciéndolo chocar contra él; lo apretó contra sí mismo y lo tomó del cuello, apretándoselo. Shun gimió, pero no pudo soltarse.  
  
-¡Sueltalo, Geki!- dijo Ikki enfadado.  
  
-¡Suelta a Miho, Jabu!- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Eso lo veremos- dijo Jabú- les devolveremos a Miho cuando hayan traído lo que les vamos a pedir...-  
  
-¡¡¿Qué?!!- dijo Seiya enfadado.  
  
-¿A poco creían que se las vamos a devolver nada más así?- dijo Ichi en tono de burla, acercando sus garras de Hidra al cuello de Miho.  
  
-¡Déjala, Ichi!- dijo Shun, mientras se retorcía para liberarse de Geki.  
  
-La dejaremos después de que traigan lo que Jabú les va a pedir- dijo Ichi.  
  
-Si- dijo Jabú- esto es lo que tienen que hacer. Deben ir al santuario y traernos lo que Mu más quiere en el mundo...-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Ya lo oyeron- dijo Jabú- lo que el caballero de Aries quiere más en el mundo...-  
  
-¿Pero que es eso?- dijo Hyoga- es un objeto, o una persona, o...-  
  
Jabú se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Eso lo tendrán que averiguar ustedes- dijo- tienen todo el día de hoy, hasta que el sol se ponga...-  
  
-Pero...-dijo Shiryu, pero Jabu lo interrumpió.  
  
-Nada de peros, o Miho lo lamentará-.  
  
-Sueltame, maldito...-dijo Miho- te vas a arrepentir...-.  
  
Jabú se echó a reír e hizo una señal para que se fueran.  
  
Geki soltó a Shun y lo tiró al suelo, mientras desaparecía junto con sus compañeros.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Shun?- dijo Hyoga corriendo hacia él.  
  
-Sí, creo que sí- dijo Shun con tristeza- pero se la llevaron...-  
  
-Ese Jabú me las pagará...-dijo Seiya comenzando a correr, pero Ikki le metió el pie y Seiya fue a dar contra el suelo-¿Qué te sucede, Ikki?-dijo enfadado.  
  
-Recuerda, Seiya-dijo Ikki con calma- debemos ir al Santuario a buscar esa cosa que quieren Jabú y los otros. No dudo que si peleamos les ganemos, pero Miho está en peligro...-  
  
-Sí-dijo Seiya muy dramáticamente- debemos salvarla...-  
  
-Entonces vamos al Santuario. Dudo mucho que Mu quiera darnos lo que buscamos, pero por lo menos podemos pedirle que nos ayude, ¿no?- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Vamos entonces- dijo Seiya.... 'Miho' pensó Seiya 'yo te salvaré...'  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
EN LA CASA DE ARIES  
  
-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¿Cómo que Mu no está?-  
  
-Ya te dije, Seiya, que el señor Mu tenía otras cosas muy importantes que hacer- dijo Kiki- pero si necesitan algo, tal vez y pueda ayudarles...-  
  
-No, Kiki- dijo Shun con tristeza- a menos de que nos digas que es lo que Mu quiere más en el mundo y dónde lo tiene escondido...-  
  
Kiki rió.  
  
-Pues lo primero no puedo...es un secreto que el señor Mu tiene muy bien guardado...pero les puedo decir tres cosas: Primero, es una persona...una mujer para ser más específico...- dijo Kiki, pero Seiya lo interrumpió.  
  
-Ya, es su novia Aída- pero Kiki sacudió la cabeza-  
  
-No, Seiya, deja que termine. Segundo, no es Aída...-  
  
-¡Demonios!- dijo Seiya- este Mu es un tipo raro...-  
  
-Y Tercero- dijo Kiki- no está escondida aquí, sino en el otro extremo del Santuario...-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kiki?- dijo Shun.  
  
-Ya no puedo decirles más, ya no me pregunten...pueden pasar a la siguiente casa...- dijo Kiki, desapareciendo.  
  
-¿Porqué tengo la impresión de que Kiki sabe todo y no nos quiere decir?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-No te quejes, Seiya- dijo Hyoga- vamos a la siguiente casa. De seguro Aldebarán nos dirá algo, es uno de los mejores amigos de Mu...-  
  
-Vamos, pues- dijo Seiya, mirando atrás con tristeza. Ikki captó esa mirada y pensó 'Ridículo...'  
  
EN LA CASA DE TAURO  
  
-No, chicos, la verdad no sabía nada de eso...-dijo Aldebarán con tono de disculpa.  
  
-¿Estás seguro, Aldebarán?- preguntó Seiya. Aldebarán se rascó la cabeza...  
  
-Pues si Kiki les dijo que estaba escondida en el otro extremo del Santuario, creo que se refería a la casa de Piscis o a las habitaciones de Atena. Mmmm...- se quedó pensativo- pues tiene sentido... Mu se la ha pasado todo el año pasando de extremo a extremo...-  
  
-Pues entonces será mejor que continuemos- dijo Seiya- muchas gracias por todo, Aldebarán.-  
  
-Sigan, por favor, y mucha suerte-dijo- la van a necesitar...-agregó entre dientes.  
  
-Aldebarán- dijo Shun quedándose atrás- ¿estás seguro de que no tienes idea de que sucede con Mu? Digo, no recuerdo que Mu abandonara su casa de Aries...-  
  
-Pues verás, la primera vez que llegó un intruso aquí me preocupé mucho por él, pero luego me di cuenta que se había ido sin avisar... yo creo que está enamorado...-  
  
-Pues sí, tal vez tienes razón- dijo Shun.  
  
-Eres muy joven- dijo Aldebarán- pero pronto entenderás que cuando alguien se enamora puede hacer muchas tonterías; o puede hacer cosas muy inteligentes pero que los demás consideran tontas...-  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
  
-Pronto lo descubrirás-dijo Aldebarán- pero tus amigos ya te dejaron atrás...-  
  
-Si- dijo Shun- es que Seiya está histérico, está muy preocupado por Miho. Nos veremos pronto, y gracias...- y se fue corriendo.  
  
EN LA CASA DE GEMINIS  
  
Los cuatro caballeros de bronce se dieron cuenta que Shun se había quedado atrás, justo cuando estaban en la entrada de la casa de géminis.  
  
-No te digo- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Ahorita nos alcanza- dijo Ikki- entremos...-  
  
Entraron en silencio a la casa de Géminis.  
  
-Creen que debemos avisar que estamos entrando, ¿no?- preguntó Shiryu.  
  
-Creo que sí- dijo Hyoga- ¡Saga! ¿Estás aquí?-dijo en voz alta- Necesitamos tu ayuda...-  
  
Saga apareció desde atrás de una puerta.  
  
-Saga- dijo Seiya en voz baja- necesitamos tu ayuda...-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Saga en un tono de 'no estén fregando...'  
  
-Saga,...han secuestrado a Miho, y...-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Muy su problema- dijo Saga de mal humor, cuando Shun llegó -Será mejor que se vayan todos de mi casa, porque no estoy de humor...-  
  
-Eso se nota- dijo Ikki furioso- me las vas a pagar, Saga...-  
  
-Avancen antes de que me arrepienta de haberlos dejado pasar... ¡fuera!- dijo Saga.  
  
Una vez fuera, los cinco caballeros se miraron muy extrañados.  
  
-¿Qué pasó antes de que yo llegara?- preguntó Shun- ¿porqué Saga estaba de tan mal humor?-  
  
-No preguntes- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Creo que lo atrapamos en su día de mal genio...-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a la siguiente casa- dijo Seiya.  
  
Ikki, mientras corría junto a su hermano, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él...estaba perdiendo a la mujer que amaba...y un amigo era quien se la estaba robando...  
  
EN LA CASA DE CANCER  
  
-¡No! Dime por favor que es una broma...- dijo Shun.  
  
-Nada de bromas, niño de bronce, si quieren pasar tienen que vencerme primero...-  
  
-Máscara Mortal, ¡entiende que es una emergencia...!- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¿Una emergencia?-  
  
-Sí, así que por favor...-dijo Shiryu, pero Máscara Mortal lo interrumpió.  
  
-¿Y que clase de emergencia? A mí me parece un truco...-  
  
-Máscara Mortal, por favor- dijo Shun.  
  
-Vaya, Shun a ti tenía ganas de ver...- dijo con malicia- Tengo una nueva novia, adivina quien es...-  
  
Shun lo miró intrigado, pero de pronto comprendió.  
  
-No- dijo Shun- no puede ser June-  
  
Máscara Mortal no contestó y se alejó riendo... por lo que los caballeros de bronce aprovecharon para pasar.  
  
-Shun- dijo Seiya- yo no dudaría de June... creo que es mentira...-  
  
-Eso espero...- dijo Shun con tristeza.  
  
-No te preocupes...- dijo Seiya.  
  
EN LA CASA DE LEO  
  
-¿Miho, secuestrada?- dijo Aioria incrédulo.  
  
-Por los otros caballeros de bronce- dijo Shun.  
  
-¡Esos malditos!-dijo Seiya apretando los puños.  
  
-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- preguntó Aioria.  
  
-Ya te dijimos, nos mandaron por algo que está escondido en el Santuario...- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¿Y qué buscan? Tal vez yo puedo ayudarles...-  
  
Los caballeros de bronce dudaron, pero finalmente Shun dio un paso al frente.  
  
-Quieren a la persona que Mu ama más en el mundo...- dijo.  
  
La sangre abandonó el rostro de Aioria, y se tornó pálido y frío.  
  
-Ella...no... ¡¡no lo permitiré!! ¡¡Yo los mataré primero!!- y se fue alejándose del santuario.  
  
-Aioria, ¡espera!- dijo Seiya, pero Aioria lo ignoró y desapareció por las escaleras que llevan a la casa de Cancer.  
  
-Vaya...algo raro pasa aquí...-dijo Ikki- esto es muy extraño... los caballeros dorados se han vuelto locos...-  
  
-Ni modo- dijo Shun- tenemos que apurarnos...-  
  
-Vamos- dijo Seiya.  
  
EN LA CASA DE VIRGO  
  
-Bienvenidos, caballeros de bronce. ¿Qué los trae a esta sexta casa de Virgo?-  
  
-Estamos buscando algo...-dijo Shun, pero no pudo continuar, pues ni él ni los otros cuatro tenían aliento de tanto correr. Y no fue necesario, pues Shaka leyó su mente.  
  
-Ya veo-dijo Shaka- buscando a alguien, mejor dicho...sí, yo se a quien buscan...pero no puedo romper la promesa que le hice a Aioria de guardar el secreto...-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que esto tiene algo que ver con el problema que tienen Mu y Aioira?-  
  
-Pues, sí- dijo Shaka- les recomiendo que lleguen hasta el otro extremo del santuario, porque aquí no encontrarán nada...-  
  
-De acuerdo, Shaka- dijo Seiya- muchas gracias...-  
  
-Que tengan suerte, niños- dijo Shaka.  
  
EN LA CASA DE LIBRA  
  
-Parece que aquí no hay nadie- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Sí, mi maestro debe haber salido por alguna razón...- -Pues vamos a la siguiente casa- dijo Seiya.  
  
EN LA CASA DE ESCORPIÓN  
  
-Mmm...que extraño... yo nunca había oído que hubiera otra mujer en el santuario, a parte de Atena...-dijo Milo después de que le explicaron todo- porque si la hubiera yo ya la hubiera conocido...-  
  
-¡Milo!-dijo Hyoga, mientras Ikki hacia un gesto de reprobación.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Entonces no tienes idea de quien puede tratarse- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Pues la verdad...odio admitirlo pero no sé- dijo Milo- será mejor que continúen... tal vez Aioros sabe algo-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Hyoga- vamos...-  
  
Antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa, Aioros de Sagitario llegó.  
  
-¿Qué haces en mi casa?- preguntó Milo algo celoso.  
  
-Nada, vecino, solo de paso. Shaka me mando llamar... ¿ustedes saben que demonios pasa?-  
  
Rápidamente los caballeros de bronce y Milo le explicaron lo que estaba sucediendo...  
  
-No me digan- dijo Aioros sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar- eso es grave... hay que hacer algo...-  
  
-¿Pero qué?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¿Y que hizo mi hermano cuando le dijeron eso?- preguntó.  
  
-Pues, se enojó y fue a buscar a Jabú y a los otros...-  
  
-Típico de él, enojarse- dijo Aioros- hace honor a su signo...sin embargo, esto me parece que es obra de otra persona... esos caballeros de bronce no tienen ni una pizca de cerebro para idear un plan así contra Mu... tal vez es una trampa... iré a ayudar a Aioria... ustedes, avancen hasta la casa de Piscis, les aseguro que lo que buscan no está mas allá del camino de rosas que cubre su salida... y una vez que la encuentren, ¡protéjanla! Pues no solo es el tesoro más preciado de Mu-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-No hay tiempo para explicarles. Los veré luego...- y se alejó hacia la casa de Virgo.  
  
-Bueno, caballeros, creo que será mejor que sigan su camino...-dijo Milo, y al ver sus caras dudosas les dijo- créanme, yo no entiendo nada de esto mejor que ustedes...-  
  
EN LA CASA DE SAGITARIO  
  
...no había nadie, así que los chicos de bronce continuaron a la siguiente.  
  
EN LA CASA DE CAPRICORNIO  
  
-¿A la casa de Piscis?-  
  
-Sí, Shura, y tenemos mucha prisa...-  
  
-Yo mato a este sujeto en este instante...-dijo Ikki.  
  
-Espera, Ikki- dijo Shun- Shura, tenemos que avisarles a todos los caballeros dorados, que Máscara Mortal los está llamando...Mu desapareció otra vez, y hay intrusos que ya llegaron a la casa de Cáncer...-  
  
-¿Qué?- todos los demás se sorprendieron, pero Shun les cerró un ojo y continuó.  
  
-También dijo que tu eras demasiado cobarde como para ir a su casa a ayudarle, y por eso queremos ir con Camus a pedirle ayuda...-  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Cobarde? Ya verá ese Máscara Mortal... ya verá cuando me lo descuente...- dijo Shura, y se alejó hacia la casa de Cáncer murmurando enfadado.  
  
-Shun, esa fue una muy buena venganza- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Gracias por el cumplido- dijo Shun- significa mucho para mí que venga de ti...-  
  
-Ahora vamos a la siguiente casa...no nos queda mucho tiempo- dijo Seiya.  
  
EN LA CASA DE ACUARIO  
  
-Vaya, vaya... no han pasado ni dos días y ya se metieron en problemas- dijo Camus.  
  
-¡Camus!- dijo Hyoga- necesitamos ayuda...-  
  
-Pues...vayan a la casa de Piscis... les aseguro que muchas de sus preguntas van a tener respuesta ahí...-  
  
-¿Y tu como sabes?- preguntó Shiryu.  
  
-Oye, vivo junto a esa casa... ¿tu crees que no voy a saber?-  
  
-Te llevas muy bien con el nuevo caballero de Piscis...-  
  
-Claro. Es un gran chico, y además se acopló al santuario, digamos, como un pez en el agua...-  
  
-Camus, de nuevo no te entiendo nada- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Repito: vayan a la casa de Piscis y encontrarán las respuestas a todas sus preguntas...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Hyoga.  
  
Salieron. En el camino hacia la casa de Piscis...  
  
-Hyoga, sin ofender, tu maestro me desespera...-dijo Ikki.  
  
-¿Porqué lo dices?-  
  
-Porque habla en acertijos...- dijo Ikki- no me gusta no entender las cosas...-  
  
-Ánimo, chicos- dijo Shun- ya casi llegamos-  
  
EN LA CASA DE PISCIS  
  
-Hola, ¿hay alguien?- gritó Seiya al ver que la casa estaba aparentemente vacía.  
  
-¡Contesta! Estamos buscando algo...- dijo Shun.  
  
-¿Quién se atreve a entrar a esta casa de Piscis?- dijo una voz.  
  
Delante de ellos apareció el caballero de Piscis, el mismo joven que habían visto antes de los torneos de fútbol. Sus cabellos castaños rozaban la base de su cuello, y sostenía en su mano derecha una rosa roja...pero esta vez, pudieron ver su rostro más de cerca...  
  
-No puede ser- dijo Seiya, al encontrarse de frente con el guardián de la décimo segunda casa del Santuario.  
  
-Imposible- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Te pareces a...-dijo Shun.  
  
-...a ellos- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?-  
  
Y el caballero de Piscis sonrió.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo...paciencia... en el siguiente van a entender todo... y disculpen por dejarlos en suspenso...¡¡pero me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente!! Jajajaja no se crean... pronto subiré el próximo capítulo...no desesperen... y no dejen de enviar reviews...  
  
Abby L. 


	6. C6: El Pequeño Tesoro

CAPITULO 6: EL PEQUEÑO TESORO  
  
-No puede ser- dijo Seiya, al encontrarse de frente con el guardián de la casa de Piscis.  
  
-Imposible- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Te pareces a...-dijo Shun.  
  
-...a ellos- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?-dijo Shiryu.  
  
Y el caballero de Piscis sonrió.  
  
-Creo que la persona que debe hacer preguntas aquí soy yo-dijo- ¿quiénes son ustedes?-  
  
-Espera- dijo Seiya- ¿quién eres tú? ¿Y porque te pareces tanto a Aioros y Aioria?-  
  
El caballero de Piscis se echó a reír.  
  
-Aioros y Aioria son mis hermanos- explicó  
  
-Somos caballeros de Atena también- dijo Seiya- somos caballeros de bronce...-  
  
-¿Y cómo han llegado a esta casa de Piscis sin siquiera su armadura?¿es que han vencido a los otros once así?-  
  
-No, nada de eso- dijo Shun- nos han dejado pasar porque necesitábamos llegar hasta aquí-.  
  
-Y se puede saber que es lo que han venido a hacer aquí?-  
  
-Estamos buscando algo- dijo Hyoga-mejor dicho, a alguien...-  
  
El caballero de Piscis no dijo nada, así que Hyoga continuó.  
  
-Es que secuestraron a una amiga de nosotros...- dijo. El caballero dorado levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada- y nos mandaron a que buscáramos a la persona que Mu más quiere en el mundo...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo el caballero dorado.  
  
-Pues sí- dijo Seiya- y Aioros nos dijo que la encontraríamos aquí...-  
  
-Aioros tiene razón- dijo el caballero dorado- pues esa persona ha estado escondida en esta casa por un mes... pero en este momento no está aquí-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Seiya- ¿entonces dónde está? ¿quién es? Es su novia Aída, ¿verdad?-  
  
-No. Hay otra persona a la que Mu quiere más que Aída- dijo el caballero dorado- y por eso les recomiendo que se vayan, ya que lo que buscan no está aquí...-  
  
-Espera-dijo Shun- por lo menos dinos quien es...-  
  
-No se los diría- respondió el caballero- ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. No los conozco, ni siquiera se si es verdad que son caballeros... así que por favor dejen de molestar y váyanse...- dijo dándoles la espalda.  
  
-Espera- repitió Shun, pero el caballero dorado lo ignoró.  
  
-¿Qué haremos?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Tal vez lo mejor será ir con Saori y preguntarle, ¿no?-  
  
-¿Y qué los hace pensar que los dejaré pasar?- preguntó el caballero, sin mirarlos.  
  
-No pretendes detenernos, ¿o sí?- preguntó Ikki.  
  
-¿Y que harían si así fuera?-  
  
-Pues te rompería esa cara de mujer que tienes- dijo Ikki.  
  
El caballero de Piscis de nuevo rió divertido.  
  
-Ja, me gustaría verte intentándolo, pero dudo mucho que lo logres. Mi deber es proteger esta casa y no dejar pasar a nadie, caballero o no...-  
  
-Pero...-dijo Shun, pero el caballero lo interrumpió.  
  
-Por lo menos díganme sus nombres-  
  
-Yo soy Seiya de Pegaso, y ellos son Hyoga de Cisne, Shiryu del Dragón, Shun de Andrómeda e Ikki de Fénix-.  
  
El caballero dorado miró a Shun con interés.  
  
-¿Andrómeda? Así que tu venciste a mi maestro Afrodita, ¿no?- Shun afirmó con un gesto, y el caballero continuó- ¡que bien! Si peleo con ustedes, podré vengarlo de una vez...-  
  
-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?- dijo Shun.  
  
-Entonces pelearemos contigo- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¿Sin su armadura?-  
  
-Em, pues...-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo Seiya- si ustedes no quieren, es su problema. Yo lo haré por Miho...-  
  
-¿Miho?- preguntó el caballero- ¿Dijiste Miho?-  
  
-Si...-dijo Seiya sin estar muy seguro- es a quien secuestraron...-  
  
-Oh, vaya, eso cambia las cosas- dijo- Yo conocí a Miho en la fiesta de Aldebarán...-  
  
-Pero...pero si tu no fuiste- dijo Shun- No te vimos, y dijo Aioria que no habías ido...-  
  
El caballero de Piscis titubeó un poco...como si quisiera decirles algo pero no podía...pero no tuvo tiempo de decidirse, porque Jabu, Ichi, Nachi y Geki llegaron.  
  
-Oímos todo- dijo Jabu- esa persona debe estar en el santuario de Atena escondida, y por eso no quieres dejarlos pasar. Así que nosotros terminaremos esto...-  
  
-¿Dónde está Miho?- dijo Seiya enfadado.  
  
-La devolveremos cuando tengamos lo que venimos a buscar- dijo Ichi- ahora hazte a un lado, Piscis, o muere...-  
  
-Los dejaría pasar, pero son unos traidores. ¿Cómo se que no van a atacar a Atena?-  
  
-Entonces prepárate a morir...-dijo Nachi, y los cuatro atacaron al caballero dorado. Éste se defendió y contraatacó.  
  
-Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Eris, la discordia, a su espejo- ¿por qué Mu ama más a otra mujer que a su novia?-  
  
-¿Novia?- dijo el espejo- estás un poco perdida, querida Eris...-  
  
-Bueno, da igual. La podíamos secuestrar...-  
  
-No, porque Aída es un caballero también.-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Sí, Eris... aunque pensándolo bien, sería mejor que fueras a ayudar a tus tontos caballeros de bronce, porque lo más probable es que sean vencidos por el caballero de Piscis-  
  
La diosa de la discordia sonrió.  
  
-Sí, me divertiré...-  
  
-Debes saber una cosa antes de irte, Eris. El caballero de Piscis es...-  
  
Después de unos minutos, el caballero dorado había vencido a los cuatro caballeros de bronce.  
  
-Tontos- dijo el caballero- ustedes no han luchado igual que los demás caballeros de bronce, ¿cómo pensaban vencerme?-.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Hyoga- no sabemos tu nombre, y ni Aioros ni Aioria han hablado de ti...-  
  
-Yo responderé esa pregunta...- una voz maléfica dijo. Era Eris.  
  
-¿Eris?- preguntó Shiryu.  
  
-Ay, no... ya causaste suficientes problemas la última vez, ¿no fue suficiente?-  
  
-¡No!- dijo Eris- voy a vengarme de los caballeros dorados por no haberme invitado a la fiesta de Aldebarán.-.  
  
-Estás mal del cerebro- dijo Ikki.  
  
-¡Basta! No tengo tiempo de pelear con ustedes... me interesa un pez más grande...- dijo mirando al caballero dorado con malicia. Tomó una manzana dorada, que se encendió en llamas, y la lanzó al caballero, quien no pudo esquivarla. La manzana golpeó su frente, e hizo que el casco cayera al suelo. El caballero dejó escapar un grito. Cuando levantó la cara, tenía una herida que sangraba sobre su ceja derecha. Su cabello castaño cayó sobre su cara.  
  
-Caballeros de Bronce- dijo Eris- levántense y venzan a este caballero...-  
  
Jabu y los otros se levantaron. Miraron al caballero dorado herido y lanzaron los cuatro sus ataques, antes de que Seiya y los otros pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo. Los ataque dieron justo en una enorme pared de cristal, tras la cual apareció Mu, el caballero de Aries.  
  
-¡Mu!- gritó Seiya.  
  
-Muy mal, jovencitos- dijo Mu con una sonrisa- ¿no les han enseñado que es injusto pelear 4 contra uno? Y peor aún, ¡como se atreven a atacar a una mujer!-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijeron Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki y Hyoga al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Seiya y los otros no lo sabían, pero ustedes sí, ¿verdad, Jabú? Eris se encargó de decirles...- dijo Mu.  
  
-Pero, ¿quién es?- preguntó Shiryu.  
  
No hubo tiempo de contestar, porque aparecieron algunos caballeros de plata: Babel, Misty, Moses, Sirius, Asterion y Argheti, también bajo las órdenes de Eris, y llevaban a Miho con ellos.  
  
-Jajajaja- dijo Eris- aunque sean dos caballeros dorados, no podrán contra cuatro caballeros de bronce y seis de plata... ni aunque esos mocosos ayuden- dijo señalando a Seiya y los otros.  
  
-Tal vez dos caballeros dorados no- dijo una voz.  
  
-Pero cuatro sí- dijo otra voz.  
  
Junto a Mu y al caballero de Piscis, aparecieron Aioros y Aioria.  
  
-Venimos a acabarlos, traidores- dijo Aioria muy serio.  
  
-Jajaja, ¿a poco creyeron que dejaríamos a nuestra hermanita sola?- rió Aioros.  
  
Los caballeros de plata y de bronce huyeron de la casa de Piscis, sin saber que era lo que les había asustado más... la idea de pelear contra cuatro caballeros dorados o la cara de furia de Aioria (n/a: aunque yo opino que la segunda), y Eris no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo.  
  
-No huyan, cobardes- gritó Ikki. Pero ya todos habían desaparecido...  
  
-Shiryu- dijo Mu- tu que preguntaste... el caballero de Piscis es la hermana menor de Aioros y Aioria. Su nombre es Aída-  
  
-¿Que?-dijo Ikki. Aída se recogió el cabello con la mano, justo como lo había usado el día anterior.  
  
-¿Y Aioria estaba enojado porque es tu novia?-preguntó Seiya.  
  
Aioros soltó una carcajada.  
  
-No, Seiya- dijo Mu ignorando la risa de Aioros- estaba enojado porque hace un año me casé con ella...-  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿QUE????-dijeron los cinco caballeros de bronce.  
  
-No es posible- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¿Y porqué no nos habías dicho nada?- preguntó Shun.  
  
-Porque no preguntaron-dijo Mu.  
  
-¿Y entonces ella es lo más valioso para ti?-preguntó Ikki.  
  
-Casi- dijo Mu- pero les mostraré. ¡Kiki!-  
  
Kiki apareció frente a ellos con un bulto entre los brazos, y se lo dio a Mu.  
  
-Gracias, Kiki- dijo Mu tomando el bulto. Lo desenvolvió y se lo mostró a los caballeros de bronce. Shun se quedó con la boca abierta. Seiya no dijo nada (n/a: que raro...) y Shiryu se rascó la frente, mirando tan sorprendido como Hyoga.  
  
-Imposible- dijo Ikki.  
  
-No es verdad...-dijo Hyoga  
  
-¿Qué tiene eso de malo, Hyoga?- dijo Aioros- soy tío... ¡somos tíos, Aioria y yo!- y gritaba de alegría.  
  
La niña tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos iguales a los de Mu, con sus dos lunares en la frente.  
  
-No puedo creerlo- dijo Shun- ¿cuándo nació esta creatura?-  
  
-Hace un mes- dijo Mu- pero Aioros aún no lo ha superado- dijo mirando al joven Sagitario aún gritando y riendo.  
  
-Hace un mes...Aries- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-La hemos estado escondiendo aquí desde entonces, y Kiki la cuida cuando Aída o yo tenemos que salir...- dijo Mu. Kiki sonreía mirando a la niñita con ternura.  
  
-¿Y por eso desapareciste del santuario hace un mes?¿y vienes aquí y dejas tu casa de Aries?- preguntó Shun. Mu respondió con un gesto. Aioria seguía cruzado de brazos.  
  
-Aioria, no deberías estar tan enfadado...- dijo Shiryu- sabes que Mu cuidará muy bien de tu hermana y de tu sobrinita...-  
  
-No es eso- dijo Aioria.  
  
-¿Entonces?- preguntó Shiryu.  
  
-Nada- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Claro que sí es eso, hermanito- dijo Aioros- sé que yo no cuidé tanto tiempo a Aída como tú, y tu eres como su padre, pero deberías confiar en tu amigo... vamos, hermano, ¡anímate!-  
  
La niñita empezó a llorar.  
  
-No llores, bebita... no es tu culpa que tu tío sea un amargado- dijo Aioros.  
  
-Vamos, Aioria- dijo Aída- no tienes porque estar enojado con Mu-.  
  
-Pues... si tu lo dices- dijo Aioria poco convencido.  
  
-Aioria nunca ha podido dar la contra a Aída- susurró Aioros- Oigan, por cierto, ¿y Seiya?-  
  
-¿Y lo preguntas?- dijo Ikki señalando donde estaban Seiya y Miho.  
  
-Uy, prefiero no mirar- dijo Aioros.  
  
Saori bajó desde sus habitaciones, acompañada de Kanon.  
  
-¡Por los dioses!- dijo- ¿qué está pasando aquí?-  
  
-Mira, Saori- grió Seiya soltando a Miho por un segundo- ¡Mu es papá!-  
  
-Jajajaja- rió Saori- ya lo sabía, Aioros ya me lo había dicho...-  
  
-¡Mu, te voy a matar!- gritó Aldebarán, llegando desde la entrada de la casa de Piscis- ¿porqué no me habías dicho nada?-  
  
-A nadie- dijo Mu- muy pocos sabían: los tíos, por supuesto. Kiki, Saori y Marín. Y Shaka, pero hizo trampa, porque leyó mi mente...- Shaka sonrió.  
  
-No puedo creerlo- dijo Milo- un bebé de nuevo en el santuario... y una mujer, caballero dorado...bueno, eso no sucede todos los días-  
  
-Bueno, vecina- dijo Camus- no la había visto, pero está hermosa... excepto por la parte de ella que se parece a Mu...-  
  
Todos rieron, menos Máscara Mortal y Shura, que estaban llenos de moretones, y Shura tenía un ojo morado. Saga y Kanon, quienes ya estaban casados, solo miraban a la niñita con un poco de envida, pues ellos aún no tenían hijos.  
  
Miho y Seiya seguían besándose como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.  
  
-Estaba muy preocupado por ti- dijo Seiya entre besos.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Miho- y quiero volver a llegar temprano a tu casa...-  
  
Seiya se enrojeció por el comentario, pero finalmente lo ignoró y siguió besando a Miho.  
  
En ese momento llegaron Marin, Shaina, Shunrei y June. Shun se puso nervioso al ver a June, y, sin querer, pensaba si era cierto lo que Máscara Mortal había dicho, mejor dicho, insinuado. Y al parecer, June entendió esa mirada porque fue directo a Shun y le plantó en la boca un beso tan largo, que Hyoga temía que se fueran a ahogar los dos.  
  
-Shun- murmuró June al separarse- ese maldito cangrejo inventó esa tontería, y me las va a pagar ahora mismo...- dijo dirigiéndose a Máscara Mortal. Al estar frente a él, June le dio una cachetada.  
  
-Esta es por mentiroso- dijo y luego le dio otra- esta es por Shun- y otra- y esta es por hacerme enojar...-  
  
-June, está bien- dijo Shun- la verdad es que te quiero mucho...-  
  
-Y yo también, precioso- dijo June. Y se besaron de nuevo.  
  
-Vaya- le dijo Shaina a Ikki- tu hermanito está aprendiendo...-  
  
-Claro- dijo Ikki sonriendo- es mi hermano...-  
  
Cuando la casa de Piscis quedó vacía, Mu y Aída se quedaron ahí con Kiki y la bebita, mirándola.  
  
-Que bueno que ya todo pasó- dijo Aída, pero Mu tenía toda su atención puesta en la bebita.  
  
-Es muy bonita- dijo Mu- y cuando crezca será también un caballero poderoso...-  
  
-¿Bromeas?- dijo Kiki- ¿la sangre de cuatro caballeros dorados corre por sus venas, y todavía lo dudas?-  
  
FIN  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen que este capítulo haya estado tan largo... No dejen de enviar sus reviews... Hasta la próxima historia...  
  
Abby L. 


End file.
